Tiaras and Surfboards
by shekh ma shieraki anni
Summary: Chloe is a princess on a boyfast to find her true prince. Cole wants to be Chloe's prince, but knows that she has feelings for his twin brother, Luke. Will the tables ever switch and can Chloe ever develop feelings for Cole? Read and find out...
1. Let the Boyfast Begin

**A/N:**** Hey guys! This is a fanfic based on the super amazing Hunger Games RP, **_**The Hunger Games Roleplay!**_** (number one Hunger Games forum on fanfiction). And I'm co-writing this with IamYumi because both of us ship Chloe and Cole really hard even though they never happened in the RP.**

**Also to note: Anything written in Chloe's POV, I wrote, and anything in Cole's POV is written by IamYumi.**

**Disclaimer: ****I only created Chloe. Cole belongs to IamYumi. Also, I do not own **_**Bringing Home Baby**_** or **_**Toddlers and Tiaras**_**, those shows belong to TLC. Oh and Chloe's dad is actually owned/created by Thirty Seconds 2 Mars.**

_**~Chloe's POV~**_

Princess. Spoiled. Bitch. Whore. Just some words to describe me to start off my story. My name is Chloe Tanner. I live life in the spotlight and I have forever. I mean, when your life starts out on _Bringing Home Baby_ and then to _Toddlers and Tiaras_, I'm pretty sure that means that I've been in the media for most of my life. District 4 has watched me grown since I was born and believe it or not, I don't mind it at all.

Except now. I log onto my panemtumblr and I see repeated words in my ask box by hateful anons. They constantly tell me that I'm a whore, bitch, slut, skank, cunt, and other words like that. It's probably true though. I mean, I'm partially dating Luke who is a super huge manwhore and we've had sex a lot of times and a lot of people know that, so I guess that does make me a whore? Then again, my adopted brother is also in love with me so then again, I am a slut. _Or maybe that means I'm just hot...  
_  
I leave my room in my dad's house (please don't ask me to explain my dysfunctional family, that'll take way too many books and too much time that I don't have when I'm trying to balance dance, cheer, vocal, acting, volleyball, and modeling) and walk downstairs to the living room. And luckily, my dad's home and not my annoying stepmom.

"Hey dad..." I say to him with a hint of sadness in my voice.

"Hey, Chloe," he says and kisses my cheek. "How's my little girl?"

Really Dad? I'm sixteen. I don't think I should be called your little girl anymore. That's what Maria's for. _God, I hate that bitch..._

"Dad, you don't think I'm a skank, right?" I ask straight to the point.

"What? Of course not! Why would I?" he says seeming extremely shocked.

Then again, I only live with him every other week so he has the right to be shocked.

"Because everyone thinks I am..." I say.

It's true...

"Well you're not. You shouldn't care what other people think about you. I don't care what others think about me," he says.

Obviously you don't, Dad, you still wander around with Prongs and Padfoot all the time which is really irritating...

I sigh. "I know... but it hurts!"

"I know it does, but you've got to remember: you are who you are, no one else,"

But I don't like who I am. I am a whore.

"But even mom thinks I'm a whore!" I say.

And I mean my real mom, not my annoying bitch of a stepmom.

"But you're not! You should stop giving them a reason to think you are, then," he says.

"How am I supposed to do that?" I ask.

_Gosh Chloe, how stupid are you?_

"Stop sleeping around. Stick with one guy," he says.

Easy to say, hard to do...

"I don't sleep around! And I don't know who to pick..." I say.

"Well, how about this: let your heart decide."

Yeah Dad, let your heart decide... that's how you ended up back with Alex...

"How do I do that?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I can't help you with it. It's different for everyone."

I sigh. "I don't even know what to do... Darren's my brother and has been madly in love with me forever... Then there's Luke who I really like and he might also like melody too... And then there's Josh who I had a one night stand with and he really likes me... How am I supposed to decide?"

Dammit. I just confessed everything... The reasons why I'm a whore...

"Well how about this: choose none of them," he suggests.

What the fuck?

"That's a good idea," I lie, but I'm an amazing liar.

"Yup. You'll find someone who you truly love," he says.

I hope so... You know what? I think I'll actually try going on a boyfast...

"I hope so..." I say.

He smiles. "You will, Chlo. And you know what'll happen if any guy breaks your heart."

"I know Daddy, you'll throw him out the window," I say with an innocent smile.

It's true though... Dad's thrown tons of guys out the window before...

He kisses my forehead.

"Exactly," he says and leaves the house.

I sit back down on the couch and think about this boyfast... _Can I really go through with this?_

I can do it. I'm Chloe Tanner. I can do anything.

And now, Chloe Tanner is officially on a boyfast.


	2. She'll Never Notice Me

**A/N: ****Here's chapter 2 of **_**Tiaras and Surfboards**_**! This one was written by IamYumi.**

_**-Cole's Pov-**_

It's a wonder I don't pass out from chronic migraines with how many times I've been slapped by girls. You'd think I actually did something to offend them. As a matter a fact I didn't thank you very much! My identical twin brother Luke is the one who actually offends them. Now I know what you're thinking: A bad identical twin? Yes I have an identical twin! We look exactly alike except my eyes are green and his are blue. Who am I? You're probably wondering well if I'm not Luke then who am I? I am Cole. The undermined twin of Luke Collins. Even though we are twins, we are nothing alike. He is a flirt, a manwhore, nice, a player, and someone who lives life to the fullest without caring who he steps on along the way. While I am more caring, nice and careful with what I do. Our parents are decently wealthy and let us live together in a house by the sea side of district 4. Luke, the uncaring player he is, will stop at no one to find his true love. He crushes girls easily and leaves them without telling them why, or that he has a twin brother. So while I try to help a crying girl they see me as Luke and slap me. I go through the trouble of explaining to them what had happened and then they think I lie, they slap me again and walk away. Never do they believe me. So I always have migraines and Luke always gets the girl. You're probably wondering where in the world of Panem could this story be going. Well you'll soon find out.

I'm in the middle of shredding a radical wave when I notice Luke walking around hand in hand with a girl our age (17)

_Whoa, who is she? She's...she's...beautiful..._

Because I was focused on that beauty of a girl instead of the wave I end up losing my balance and wiping out.

_Get a hold of yourself Collins! If anyone that beautiful is hanging out with Luke you know that they are probably already dating...but what's the harm in introducing yourself?_

With that thought, I grabbed my board and started to swim toward where I saw them last but I didn't see them.

_Huh? Where did they go?_

I look around frantically and to my horror I spot them making out under a tree.

_Of course! Luke is the better looking one anyways, why in the world would someone like her like an unnoticeable surfer like me?_


	3. Breaking the Manwhore

_**-Chloe's POV-**_  
**-THE NEXT DAY-**

I wake up in my bed in my dad's house and look around at all of my pageant crowns and sashes. _Oh, how I miss pageantry..._ They show that I've fought and that I'm unstoppable.

Because I am unstoppable.

I get out of bed and walk to my walk-in closet and walk inside. _Hmm... What to wear today?_

Wait; did I even mention what I'm doing today?

Today, I'm starting the boyfast and breaking up with Luke. Then again, he's already semi broken up with me by constantly having sex with my annoying adopted sister, Melody. But I don't care anymore. I'm letting them have their sex time. Because this boyfast is about me and me only. To find the right guy for me. And nobody else. And one that won't have sex with anyone else, but me.

I pick out a sexy black bikini that I got from Victoria's Secret and put on a pink coverup short dress over it.

I then do my hair and makeup for today. Fishtail braid and the usual eyeliner, neutral eyeshadow, mascara, and lipgloss.

I then pick out a towel and leave the mansion.

_Time to hit the beach!_

I strut down to the beach.

When I get there, I lay the towel down, and then remove my coverup to reveal my sexy bikini. People stare, but I'm Chloe Tanner. I'm used to this. I'm a model so everyone's used to seeing me in a bikini or lingerie.

I then lay down on my towel and start tanning.

That's when he comes.

He kisses my cheek and smiles. "Hey you!"

I open my eyes, regretting not bringing my Prada sunglasses today. "Hey."

It's Luke, in case you haven't figured that out yet.

"Wanna hang out?" he asks.

"Sure, I guess..." I say.

_Come on Chlo... you can do it... break up with him... he's a manwhore anyway... you need someone that will love you and only you..._

"Are you ok?" he asks. "You seem a bit out of it..."

I shake my head. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine..." I say.

He looks at me and I think he thinks that something's wrong.

"Is it Darren? Is it the pressure of picking me or him?" he asks.

Really Luke? You had to bring Darren (my adopted brother) into this?

I sigh and decide to tell the truth. "I talked to my dad about my problem today and he said to choose neither of you..."

He frowns. "Oh yeah...of course...that's cool"

Liar.

"I'm sorry Luke," I say.

Sorry that you can't stay loyal ever or else we could've been together.

I sit up and he sits next to me.

He sighs. "It's okay... I understand..."

No you don't.

"I'm still sorry though," I say.

I still kind of care... _Gosh Chlo! You're not supposed to care!_

He opens his mouth to say something, but he doesn't.

"I better go... my brother's waiting for me?" he lies.

"You're lying to me... And what were you about to say?" I ask.

He looks like he's about to say something, but changes his mind. "Nothing... I better go anyways..." he says and gets up to leave.

I pull him down to sit with me again. "Luke, please, don't go..."

_I love you._

He doesn't say anything, but sits down.

_Go Chlo! Break the manwhore's heart!_

I rest my head on his shoulder. "I really like you, Luke."

He nods. "I know but being with me makes you a skank."

I sigh. "I know..."

He sighs. "I'm sorry being with me makes you a skank...I should probably just go then..." he says before kissing my cheek and standing up to leave.

"It's not your fault I'm a skank," I say.

"YOU'RE NOT A SKANK!" he yells.

"Yes I am! Even my mom agrees!"

"You are not a whore! The only reason people thought you were was because of how many times we creaked! We don't creak and then you don't become a skank..."

"I am a whore, okay? And it's not your fault!"

He stares at me like I'm crazy.

"I am a whore...I am the whore of the both of us! I'm also the reason we can't be together..." he says and looks down at the sand sadly.

"You're not the reason! The only reason why we can't be together is because I'm a whore!"

"Fuck! I'm the reason we can't be together... why didn't you tell me to stop whoring around?"

I put my hands on his shoulders to calm him down. "Luke, listen to me. It's not your fault that we can't be together. It's mine."

He looks startled. "What? How is this your fault?"

"'mawhore..." I say quickly.

He laughs. "You think that's being a whore? I slept with 5 girls before me and you were official official!"

And this is why we can't be together, even though I really really like you for some strange twisted reason...

"But I am a whore," I say.

"Chloe, if you think you're a whore, then of course other people are too! Even though you are not a whore, you thinking you are one is going to make other people think it is ok to say it too!"

"What am I supposed to do then?" I ask.

He shrugs. "Tell everyone I'm the whore, not you!" he says confidently.

I mentally facepalm. Nobody does that in society...

"But what if they don't believe me? My mom is already convinced that I'm a whore!" I say.

"Tell them all that I did! Or I can go with you and tell everyone!"

Now you're making no sense...

"Thank you..." I say.

"It's no problem... but I should probably go then anyways..." he says sadly.

I let out a sad sigh. "I love you Luke..."

"I love you too... but what can we do?"

I shrug. "I don't know... My dad told me to choose no one and wait for the right guy, but I think you're the right one but you also like melody and then you flirted with Cordelia and now I don't know what we should do..."

He sighs. "I know I know... I'm a whore...but I can't help who I like! Me liking 3 girls at once is not my fault it's my hormones!"

"Then maybe you should forget about me... make it easier for yourself..." I say.

He frowns. "That's the thing! I can't forget about you! I love you!"

"Well you're going to have to try, aren't you? Just whenever melody invites you to her house, make sure I'm not there so you won't have to see me," I say and get up to leave.

"Chloe!" he says and grabs my arm to stop me from leaving.

"I don't want to forget! I can't forget it! I refuse to forget!" he says, stands up and hugs me. "I love you and I just can't pretend nothing ever happened between us!"

"You're going to have to try to," I say.

"Well shit Chloe, if you want to forget me that easily, then maybe I shouldn't even not try to forget!" he says.

"Luke, I don't want to forget you," I say.

"Well then why are you telling me to forget you?" he says.

Were you drunk for half of our conversation? I. can't. be. with. you. Luke.

"Because we're technically not supposed to be together! I'm not supposed to be anyone at the moment..." I say.

He sighs sadly.

"You're right... and I'm just making this decision harder on you...I'm sorry I never should have..." he says and chokes up mid-sentence.

He kisses me gently before leaving.

That's when I break. I don't care who's watching. I don't care about the three layers of mascara that I'm wearing. I don't care about this bikini when I can easily get a new one. I let out all of my emotions. My anger, my sadness, my frustration, my happiness and just let the tears pour out of my eyes and run like a waterfall down my face. Mascara tinted tears are always the best, mom used to say.

_Who knew boyfasts could be so difficult?_


	4. The Blond Beauty

_**Cole's POV-**_

The Blond Beauty. For some reason I can't take her off my mind. I don't even know her name! I've been referring to her as the blond beauty because I can't think of any other way to describe her. The last time I saw her she was at the beach with Luke. Luke seemed to be with her at the time but knowing him he has probably already cheated on her. This gives me a better chance to know her, but at the same time it gets me a better chance to get slapped in the face. So mostly because I would like to see her again. I went on my way to the beach in a pair of red swim trunks and a casual surfer dude shirt. I grab my favorite board the one with red racing flames through the middle and start walking to the water in hopes of being able to see her again. I figured maybe the waves gave me better height to look for her.

_She hasn't been able to get out of my mind since I saw her. I wonder what will happen if I get the privilege to meet her…_

As I walk to my normal spot under an umbrella I notice a girl huddled over crying. I sigh.

_Well, even if it isn't the blond beauty, it's still nice to help someone who isn't in the best of moods._

I couldn't have been more wrong.

As I approached her I couldn't help but notice her perfect tan, her amazingly blond hair and how beautiful she was even though she was huddled over crying.  
_  
Could she be the blond beauty?_

Once I'm close enough to her I ask her "Hey, are okay?"

The blond beauty turns to look up at me and god was I ever more wrong?

She is more beautiful in person. Her crystal clear blue eyes compliment her long blond hair. As I stare into her eyes I realize that I had more questions than answers about her. Like what was her name? As well as why and who made you cry? But before I can even ask any questions she stands up and hugs me.

_The blond beauty...is hugging me? A random unnoticeable surfer she just met?_

"I'm sorry" she said while hugging me.

_Sorry? Sorry for what?_

"It's all my fault. Don't blame yourself. I love you."

_Whoa! She just met me; this has to be a mistake! Right? I mean what are the chances that she would ever be telling me those three powerful words?_

As I am thinking this she wraps her arms around my neck and leans up...

_Wait, what is she doing? Not that I don't like it, but still..._

She then kisses me ever so gently.

_OH. MY. GOD. The blond beauty just kissed me! But why?_

Then I remember that she was with Luke yesterday and my heart sinks rapidly as reality starts to sink in.

_She thinks I'm Luke...she only kissed me because she thought I was Luke. God! I'm so stupid! How could I have thought that the blond beauty would ever kiss me... for me?_


End file.
